gsguidefandomcom-20200215-history
Ebon Gate 1999
The Ebon Gate Festival of 1999 was reviewed by Berylla, Cattriona, the EWS and Ramladu. Their inventories have been combined to create the list given below. ---- Acheron's Charms On the wooden bench you see a songsmith charm, a hiresword charm, a pathfinder charm, a mercenary charm, a trailblazer charm, a fingersmith charm, a hedgewizard charm, a footpad charm, a transmuter charm, a conjurer charm, a chirurgeon charm, a summoner charm, a meliorator charm and a rhymester charm. (10k) On the twisted shelf you see a warrior charm, a ranger charm, an empath charm, a sorcerer charm, a bard charm, a cleric charm, a wizard charm, a sunburst charm and a rogue charm. (10k) On the glaes-topped table you see a lucre charm, a hobgoblin charm, a glittering eyeball charm, a cracked skull charm, a tower charm, a skull and crossbones charm, a werewolf charm and a star charm. (10k) On the jewelry stand you see an amber and gold charm bracelet, an ebony and mithril charm bracelet, a linked-claw ebony charm bracelet, an opal-studded silver charm bracelet, a silvered filigree charm bracelet and a twisted mein charm bracelet. (50k) In the glaes case you see an Andelas charm, a crescent moon charm, a crown charm, a jackal charm, a cat charm, a wraith charm, a spider charm, a Lorminstra charm, a Luukos charm and a teardrop charm. (10k) ---- Ambra's Couture On the glaes-topped table you see a flacon of wisteria perfume, a vial of rosewater perfume, a bottle of camellia perfume, a flask of spicy cologne, a flacon of lavender perfume and a flask of honeysuckle perfume. (15k) On the thanot table you see some delicate amber silk slippers, a pair of amethyst satin slippers, some pearl and ebony satin slippers, some ruby-edged black silk slippers, a pair of hyacinth silk slippers, some pearlized silver brocade slippers and a pair of heliotrope silk slippers. (5k) In the silver case you see a ruby-studded silver filigree circlet, an amber and topaz studded circlet, an amethyst studded silver circlet and an amber-edged ebonwood circlet. (10k) On the display rack you see a gold-edged velvet ribbon, a pale amethyst silk ribbon, a dark crimson silk ribbon, a silver-trim ebony ribbon, an embroidered rose pink ribbon, a pearlescent satin ribbon, a shimmering pearl grey ribbon, a silken sapphire blue ribbon, a soft white velvet ribbon and a shimmering lavender ribbon. (5k) In the maoral armoire you see a pearlescent ebony-sashed gown, a shimmering silver brocade kirtle, a gold-stitched emerald silk kirtle, a ruby-edged midnight satin kirtle, a gold-flaked spidersilk gown, a heliotrope watered silk gown, an ermine-lined silver brocade kirtle, a pearl-trimmed hyacinth silk gown, an embroidered aubergine silk gown and a topaz-edged amber silk gown. (100k) ---- Asphyxia's Groggery On the low bar you see a flask of briny firewater, a flask of sournote whisky, a jar of Asphyxia's grog, a delicious apricot potable, a noggin of cinnamon liquer, a tankard of nightmare brew, a jar of spiced apple ale, a snifter of warm golden brandy and a pottle of wicked brew. ---- The Bones In the wooden coffin you see a bone-clasped worn black cloak (80k), a bone-clasped canvas shoulder satchel (45k), a rune-etched carved bone circlet (15k), a wicked bone-handled dagger (50k), a bone-clasped black leather pouch (10k) and a black leather bone-trimmed belt (12k, pinworn, no pockets, weighs less than 2). On the earthen shelf you see a carved ebony and bone earcuff, a carved bleached bone ring, a pair of carved bone earrings, a bleached bone bracelet and a finger bone necklace. (3k) ---- Chortel's Maze In the toy bin you see a three-wheeled toy wagon, a vile black toy crow, a fat grey armored toy pillbug, a multi-headed toy hydra, a spooky headless toy gnome, an ivory-horned stuffed unicorn, a deranged hunchback puppet, a long crimson toy centipede. (5k) ---- The Cobbler's Tent On the display table you see a pair of simple woven slippers, a pair of fine burgundy slippers, a pair of bright yellow slippers, a pair of pale ivory slippers, a pair of satin lined slippers, a pair of silver edged slippers, a pair of black silk slippers, a pair of embroidered slippers, a pair of brown leather slippers, a pair of soft suede slippers, a pair of sparkling green slippers, a pair of blue satin slippers and a pair of ivory dancing slippers. On the workbench you see a pair of dark leather brogans, a pair of ugly wooden clogs, a pair of braided twine sandals and a pair of rough leather sandals. On the boot rack you see a pair of steel heeled boots, a pair of thigh-high boots, a pair of knee-high boots, a pair of polished black boots, a pair of leather riding boots, a pair of soft suede boots, a pair of brown leather boots, a pair of weathered work boots and a pair of worn leather boots. ---- Cottage, Charlata's Supplies In the black cauldron you see a red flannel charm pouch (5k), a hairy wart (1k, one bite, nightmare), a piece of thick black cobweb (1.5k), a yellow cracked fingernail (5k, colors), a shriveled black bean (2k), a dead dried frog (2.5k), a lock of hair (2.5k, hand of tonis) and a dried bat heart (5k). In the mortar and pestle you see a thin muslin sachet (2k or 8k), some deadly nightshade root (8k), some sticky hairy henbane (7.5k), some oil of Black Creek pine (7.5k, 8 charges, whispering willow), some yellow-flowered wolfsbane (5k) and some white and purple foxglove (7.5k). On the star-shaped counter you see a starred and feathered pouch (5k), a light grey gossamer sachet (1k, pinworn, holds very small), a furry bat wing pouch (5k), some glittering dust (500 or 5k, three raises, disk), a green and golden brown sachet (1k), a blue and storm grey pouch (5k), a crimson and gold fur pouch (5k). On the bone shelves you see a bone and fur warrior doll, a clay-faced bard doll, a cotton and leaf ranger doll, a fur and moss wizard doll, a snakeskin and straw rogue doll and a leather and hair sorcerer doll. (10k, scripted) ---- Crumbling Mausoleum On the overturned sarcophagus you see a pickled toadstool, a cup of warm blood, some serpent tail soup, a dead fish, some dead flowers, a wolfsbane salad, a cup of holy water, a clove of garlic, a fresh cockatrice heart, a freshly gouged-out orc eyeball a big fat juicy night crawler and a spookily carved pumpkin. ---- A Dark Grey Tent On the weapons rack you see a frost-edged imflass handaxe (75k), a shimmering mithril scimitar (25k), a fiery red mithril greataxe (25k) and a fiery red glaes hammer (50k). On the armor stand you see a stout mithril shield (9.5k) and some grey mithril chain mail (17.5k). ---- Darzi's Tent On the jewelry case you see a wild jasmine sachet, a bezel-set topaz ring, a pink gillyflower sachet, a yellow tea rose sachet, an orange blossom sachet, a small lavender sachet, some silver bangle bracelets, a thin silver ankle bracelet and a pair of carved jade earrings. ---- A Dimly Lit Tent On the priestly dummy you see a pure white clerical robe, a simple wooden staff, a simple white silk miter, a braided rope cord belt, a pure white chasuble and some intricate ivory prayer beads. On the wizardly dummy you see a tall black conjurer's hat, a long deep black robe and a small components pouch. On the warrior dummy you see some reinforced mithril leg greaves, some reinforced mithril aventail and some reinforced mithril bracers. ---- Dunhar's Blades In a weapons case you see a glyph-etched dwarven battle axe (100k, 4x), a rune-etched dwarven broadsword (135k, 3x), an evil-looking dwarven cutlass (120k), a silver bladed dwarven poinard (12k) and a jet black mace (90k). On a polished rack you see a long chain-mail scabbard (4k) and a heavy black back sheath (3k). ---- Dwizzler's Ragged Tent In the small chest you see a dark cloud shaped pin, a bone pin, a skull pin, a fang pin and a carved horn pin. In the wooden barrel you see some badly patched pants, some dark stained pants, some faded brown pants and some tattered pants. On the wooden shelf you see a green mildewed cloak, a dark stained cloak, a badly patched leather cloak and a filthy cotton cloak. On the made wooden table you see some patched boots, some stained leather boots, some mildewed boots and some frayed leather boots. ---- Emporium of Curiosities In the maoral shoe box you see a set of scaly gremlin toes, a pair of cocktrice feet, a pair of wooly rolton hooves (footworn, weighs less than 2), a pair of heavy golem club feet and a pair of scraggly wolf paws. (500) On the fel cabinet you see a pair of soft rolton ears (pinworn, weighs less than 2), a pair of brown wolf ears, a pair of scaly gremlin ears, a sharp cocktrice beak, a stone grey golem nose and a stubby white rolton nose (pinworn, weighs less than 2). (500) On the high shelf you see a puffy white rolton tail (pinworn, no pockets, weighs less than 2), a long stringy wolf tail, a pair of cocktrice wings, a pair of huge golem fists, a set of green gremlin claws and a plume of cockatrice tailfeathers. (500) On the table you see a black spider handpuppet, a stiff skeleton handpuppet (wristworn, no pockets, weighs less than 2), a mangy black cat handpuppet, a translucent ghost wolf handpuppet, a dark night hound handpuppet and a threadbare zombie handpuppet. (5k, scripted) ---- Ezmerelda's Sweetshoppe On the wooden crate you see a small blaestonberry tart, a slice of ghoul's food cake and a sugary leaf-shaped mint. On the maoral tray you see a small spun sugar eyeball, a syrupy carmelized fig, a cloud of white cotton candy, a delectable white chocolate bonbon and a chocolate Ebon's Gate cookie. On a wooden table you see a dark chocolate spider, a sugar-glazed baked ghoul, a wafer-thin Keeper's sugarcookie, a bright red candied apple, a rick and chewy fudge brownie and a lopsided gingerbread man. ---- The Golden Mask In the glaes topped case you see a black prestidigitator mask, a slant-eyed cat mask, a white rolton mask, a fur-trimmed wolverine mask, a blackened ghoul mask, a bleached skull mask, an ebony witch mask, a dark troglodyte mask and a grinning goblin mask. (15k) On the wooden table you see a sapphire blue satin mask, a silvered glaesine mask, an iridescent raven feather mask, a pale green leaf-shaped mask, a shimmering pearl-trimmed mask, a black spidersilk mask, a bejewelled purple mask, a dark ruby-edged mask, a diamond-edged mithril mask and a glittering golden mask. (15k) ---- The Golden Touch NPCs embed gems in jewelry sold in room. Long named gems don't work. In the glass showcase you see a silver ring, a ruby, a quartz crystal, a mithril wedding ring, a violet sapphire, a vultite wedding band, a mithril ring, a cat's eye quartz, a silver wedding ring, a vultite ring, a gold wedding band, a vultite wedding ring, a gold wedding ring, a mithril wedding band, a golden topaz, an emerald, an uncut diamond and a silver wedding band. In the wall curio you see a vultite necklace, a silver necklace, a gold tiara, a mithril tiara, a vultite stickpin, a vultite tiara, a silver pendant, a mithril necklace, a vultite pendant, a mithril pendant, a silver tiara, a gold pendant, a silver stickpin, a gold stickpin, a gold necklace and a mithril stickpin. In the glass display you see a gold belt buckle, a mithril ankle bracelet, a vultite ankle bracelet, a silver ankle bracelet, some vultite earrings, a gold ankle bracelet, some silver earrings, a silver belt buckle, some mithril earrings, some gold earrings, a vultite belt buckle and a mithril belt buckle. ---- Hsark's Oddities On the garish shelf you see a claw-shaped metal skullcap, some fingerless dark leather gloves, an interlinked bone belt and an ominous glass eye pendant. In the carved oak curio you see a grinning ruby skull locket, a carved jade ivy and rose hairpin, a silvery moonstone ghost pin, some dangling ivory skeleton earrings, a curved onyx talon earcuff and a small crystal dragon. On the three-legged table you see a braided black leather armband, a pair of bone-buttoned boots, some elegant pearl-clasped shoes, a small shiny kobold skull, a pearl-clasped white silk cloak and a badly cracked troll-bone scabbard. In the rusted old crate you see a pitted silver crescent moon pendant, a pair of baggy black trousers, a carved amber pumpkin brooch and a skeletal rabbit's paw. ---- The Keeper's Touch On the wooden table you see a filigreed ora flask, a pale purple glaes flask, an opalescent glaesine flask (15k or 40k), an irridescent blue flask, a jewelled golden flask (15k or 40k), a pearlescent white flask (15k or 40k), a bejewelled silver flask and an engraved mithril flask. (15k, refillable lk flasks) On the long bench you see a silver-inked parchment (40k, 305), a gold-inked scroll (80k, 317), a leather-bound prayer book (100k, 312) and a neatly inked scrive (75k or 80k). ---- Learvon's Jewelry In the ring case you see a carved rosewood ring (2k), a ruby embedded vultite ring (5k), an entwined mithril and ora ring (2k), a coiled snake ring (2k), an imflass black opal ring (3k) and a leaf engraved silver ring (2k). On the necklace stand you see a budding rose pendant, a crescent moon pendant, a blooming wildflower pendant, a rising sun pendant, a frozen waterfall pendant and an oak leaf pendant. (2k) In the jewelry box you see a snarling mountain lion pin, a skittering spider pin, a stalking puma pin, a charging bear pin, a howling wolf pin, a swooping owl pin, a playful kitten pin and a striking hawk pin (pinworn, no pockets, weighs less than 2). (1k) ---- Leeds' Oddities & Collectibles On the ash trunk you see some knee-high strap sandals, a pair of dwarven work boots, a pair of hollow wooden blocks, some duck-shaped slippers, some oversized fuzzy troll slippers and a pair of wide snow shoes. On the mithril box you see a multicolored square pillow hat, a gleaming steel skullcap, a black velvet tophat, a golden eye headband, a black spidersilk shroud and a pair of long mithril horns. On the low ledge you see a coiled snake armband, a silver feather armband, an ivory skull armband, an onyx sickle armband, a shining drake armband, an ivory link bracelet and a braided mammoth hair bracelet. On the black willow counter you see a rune-covered veil iron box, a beveled diamond box, a warped iron box, a kelyn-trimmed black ora box, a polished modwir box and a small obsidian box. In the ash box you see a dark ruby tiger figurine, a mithril fighter sculpture, a heavy vaalor eyeball a scorched mithglin wizard statue, an obsidian sorceror figurine, a rhimar ice elemental statue and a boiled leather ranger figurine. On the engraved hutch you see a jug of titan saliva, a jar of dead slugs, a decanter of mammoth blood, a decanter of snake venom, a bottle of yeti blood, a lava-filled glaes jar, a jar of troll eyes and a cask of salamander toes. ---- Marilla's War Locker On an oak table you see a darkened mithril manople (20k, polearm), a cross-hilted rolaren main gauche (110k, edged), a darkened vultite pitchfork (230k, 4x, polearm, trident base) and a well-balanced imflass pilum (25k, polearm). In a mahogany cabinet you see a polished silver eonake binnol (550k, 4x, sanctified, crit weighted, blunt), a darkened imflass spiked mace (40k, blunt), a silvery mithril crowbill (58k, blunt), a well-balanced silver chased warhammer (45k, blunt) and a barbed black leather whip (825k, blunt). On a modwir rack you see a gold-studded red steel shield (22k), a golden vultite kite shield (69k), a silver-edged black mithril shield (12k) and a black and red imflass shield (36k). ---- Melusine's Emporium In the amethyst-dusted trunk you see a pair of umber leather boots, a pair of argent fur boots, a pair of sable velvet boots, a pair of cerulean silk slippers, a pair of saffron brocade slippers, a pair of scarlet velvet slippers and a pair of mulberry samite slippers. (2k) In the crystal quartz bowl you see a sigil-stamped umber leather sheath, a sable brown doeskin sheath, a silver-edged mulberry samite pouch, an onyx-clasped argent fur pouch, a rune-clasped scarlet velvet pouch and a topaz-dusted saffron brocade pouch. (sheaths 2.5k, pouches 2k) On the thanot hooks you see a pale-saffron hooded jacquard cloak, a soft argent fur-lined cloak, a shimmering cerulean silk cloak, a long mulberry samite cloak, an opal-clasped scarlet velvet cloak and a dark brown sable leather cloak. (100k) On the brass hat rack you see a deep mulberry wool cap, a rich sable fur hood, a lacey beaded cerulean fillet, a deep scarlet spidersilk snood, a soft argent hooded velvet cowl, a dark umber wool tam o'shanter and a topaz-dusted lacey saffron scarf. (3k) On the bejeweled table you see some tailored mulberry wool gloves, some scarlet spidersilk lace gloves, a pair of soft saffron doeskin gloves, some argent fur-lined half-gloves and some studded umber leather half-gloves. (3k) In the ruby-studded box you see a brilliant scarlet satin musette, a rich deep mulberry velvet musette, a topaz-clasped saffron brocade musette, a soft umber leather haversack, a fur-trimmed argent twill haversack, a gold-trimmed cerulean silk haversack and a raven feather trimmed sable haversack. (35k) In the pine armoire you see a soft umber wool full skirt, a pair of cerulean twill breeks, a pair of sable leather breeks, a high-collared argent linen sark, a gold-trimmed cerulean silk vest and an umber wool onyx-buttoned vest. (20k, except sark, 10k) In the oak wardrobe you see an iridescent argent satin gown (chestworn, weighs 3), a fur-trimmed sable velvet gown, a topaz-dusted saffron silk gown, an elegant scarlet satin gown (chestworn, weighs 3) and a mulberry silk jacquard gown. (10k) On the bent-willow table you see a mug of Ebon's Gate cocoa, a flagon of Giantman mead, a flute of bubbly Sylvan champagne, a stein of Elven wheat ale and a tankard of Dwarven winter ale. (200) On the oak shelf you see a fresh kobold kidney pie, a custardy baked pumpkin tart, a bowl of bubbling tripe stew and a steaming blood sausage pie. (500) In the wheat-stalk basket you see a pale moon sugar cookie, a sun-shaped soft butter cookie and a white-frosted ghost oatmeal cookie. (500) On the ash linden display you see a sickle-shaped grey pearl pendant and a shiny silver cresent moon pendant. (5k) On the gritty ebonwood counter you see a black widow onyx spider talisman, a fork-tongued emerald snake talisman, a six-tentacled obsidian star talisman, a ruby pierced heart talisman, a gold slitted-eye talisman, a smoky quartz cat's head talisman, a white broken skull moonstone talisman, an ebonwood jackal's head talisman, an eight-sided silver star talisman, a carved ruby stylized flame talisman, an emerald stylized wisp talisman and a silver-edged onyx scimitar talisman. (5k) On the dusty haon shelf you see a glossy carved onyx rose medallion, a pale yellow zircon rose medallion, a carved crysoberyl note medallion, a shield-shaped white moonstone medallion, a carved golden topaz crown medallion, a multi-gemmed quintuple ring medallion, an ornate ivory dagger medallion, a fiery white opal feather medallion, a hammered golden leaf medallion, a bright yellow zircon anvil medallion, a glimmering topaz pegasus medallion, a grey pearl crystal ball medallion (neckworn, weighs less than 2, imbeddible), a glistening emerald trident medallion, a carved brown zircon doe medallion, a silver-fisted inlaid ruby medallion, a crystal-clear amber key medallion, a flower-inlaid ruby heart medallion and a silver-edged black sword medallion. (5k) ---- The Mournbloom In the wooden bucket you see a long-stemmed pale white lily and a fragrant long-stemmed mournbloom. (500) On the wooden table you see a shimmering silver lily necklace (15k), a pearlescent carved lily pin (15k), a pale woven mournbloom necklace (15k), a lush mournbloom pomander (10k), a gilded silver mournbloom pin (15k), a dainty woven mournbloom circlet (15k) and a beribboned mournbloom bouquet (10k). ---- Raco's Hovel In the pile of refuse you see a grey-stringed stained leather satchel (100k, scripted), a greasy black wig (20k, scripted), a greasy grey wig (20k, scripted), a filthy brown wig (20k, scripted), an old greasy rag (5k, scripted) and a skull-clasped grimy leather backpack (150k, weighs 7, holds 100, scripted). On the dilapidated table you see a small cracked ruby (4k, haste), a filthy white steel pendant (16.5k), a dirty black steel medallion (20k), a rusty iron band (10k, 102) and a blackened and twisted rod (4.5k). ---- Roermn's Granary On the red velvet footstool you see some pale white leather boots, some frayed leather boots, some brushed leather workboots and some laceless leather boots. On the sturdy felwood workbench you see a hawk-shaped golden veniom cloakpin, a steed-shaped silver veniom cloakpin, a small dart pouch, a sleek silver mane pouch, a silver mane wand harness and a silver mane weapon harness. In the ebonwood display you see a petrified white tiger talisman (neckworn, no pockets), a diminutive gosling talisman and a tiny silver snipe talisman. In the felwood case you see a blurred silver-inked scroll, a torn red-inked scroll and a faded grey-inked scroll. In the ebonwood etagere you see a heavy glaes morning star, a heavy spiked mithril ball & chain, a faenor-tipped ironwood lance, an alloy-hafted vultite spear and a kelyn-tipped centaur hide whip. On the silver-inlaid rack you see a rolaren veined long bow, a razor-sharp rolaren main gauche, a brilliant eahnor rapier, a blunt mithril broad axe and a heavy glaes-edged craquemarte. On the large maoral hooks you see an argent and azure vair tabard, an or and gules cross-crosslet tabard, a fretty azure and argent tabard, a chequered sable and gules surcoat, a barry gules and azure surcoat and a bendy vert and argent surcoat. In the and stained oak trunk you see a purpure mullet pennant, a vert luce pennant, a gules cinquefoil pennant, a sable rampant lion pennant, an azure cross-crosslet pennant and an argent fleur-de-lis pennant. In the brass-trimmed case you see a purpure mullet insignia, a vert luce insignia, a gules cinquefoil insignia, a sable rampant lion insignia, an azure cross-crosslet insignia and an argent fleur-de-lis insignia. ---- Silversmith In the and silver showcase you see a silver-tooled dwarven torque, a silver lockpick case and a silver-tooled diamond necklace. On the silver shelf you see a silver tooled wrist sheath, some silver studded arm greaves, a silver clasped backpack, a silver dwarven horned helm, a silver-tooled dwarven wand sash and a silver dwarven wand belt. On the weapons rack you see a silver-hilted dwarven forged handaxe, a silver-tooled dwarven belt quiver, a silver-tooled dwarven back quiver, a silver-hilted dwarven forged flail, a silver-hilted dwarven forged broadsword, a silver-tooled dwarven long bow (3x) and a silver-hilted dwarven forged falchion. ---- A Small Shop On the yarn spider web you see a patchwork greater ghoul marionette, a decaying mummy marionette, a grotesque skeletal giant marionette, a warped rotting kobold marionette, a shambling rotting corpse marionette, a stiff-legged bone golem marionette and a leering skeletal lord marionette. (15k) On the hooks you see a howling bone wolf marionette, a slack-jawed decaying waern marionette, a zombie rolton marionette, a warty gnoll puppet, a leering hill troll puppet, a one-eyed krolvin puppet and a patchwork rotting corpse puppet. (17.5k) On the glaes counter you see a bone white kaleidoscope and an ebon kaleidoscope. (25k) ---- Thoughtful's Odds and Ends On the warped plank you see a twinned amethyst necklace, a chameleon agate pin, a white starstone necklace, a green peridot ring, a red dreamstone bracelet and a dragonfire opal pendant. On the wood shelf you see a chisel-edged clear glaes dagger, a chisel-edged grey glaes dagger and a gold-plated armet. ---- Toothrot's Inheritance In the thanot bowl you see a cinnamon and honey scone, a warm honeyed biscuit, a cheese-filled scone, a gravy-soaked sausage biscuit, a fresh beer biscuit and a rum-soaked cinnamon scone. On the wooden counter you see a cheese-filled baguette, a shredded beef bread bowl, a cheese-soaked bread bowl, an ale-saturated baguette and a potato soup bread bowl. In the red wicker basket you see a cheese-filled green pepper, a rum-coated black chile, a gnarled black chile, a mild yellow pepper, a spicy red pepper, a zesty green pepper, a twisted orange chile and a cheese-filled red pepper. On the clawfoot table you see an orange sugar roll, a moist honey-filled twist, a chocolate and strawberry twist, a chewy sugar-coated roll and a huge cinnamon roll. ---- The Toy Maker Mystery toys. ---- Tripple's Apprentice Workshop Sign reads: :Please be careful, as some of these enchantments are a tad unpredictable, I am just an apprentice after all. :''-Tripple'' On the shelf you see a tattered old security blanket, a star-cut veil iron bracelet and a pair of thick-lensed spectacles. In the ironwood trunk you see a pair of black-tinted glasses, some spooky fake ears, a makeshift modwir splint, a strong leather gag and a scratched silver monocle. On the small oak table you see a flame-etched brooch, a barbed coraesine stickpin, a cloud-etched brooch, a silver-inlaid obsidian ring, a silver and krodera-inlaid ring, a black fly-shaped locket, a silver spider-shaped pendant and a high holy symbol. ---- The Well-Silvered Pouch On the wooden table you see a ruched heliotrope silk pouch, a topaz-edged amber velvet pouch, a pearl-edged amethyst silk pouch, a ruby-edged aubergine pouch, a silver-edged grey velvet pouch, a shimmering aquamarine silk pouch, a copper-edged black velvet pouch, an embroidered yellow silk pouch, a tattered tan burlap pouch, a feathered brown leather pouch and a midnight blue watered silk pouch. (8k) On the tentpole you see a bright red velveteen pouch, a shimmering blue samite pouch, a brilliant white samite pouch, an iridescent purple samite pouch, a scallop-edged rainbow samite pouch, an opalescent pink samite pouch and a gold-edged green samite pouch. (8k) On the small table you see an ebony spidersilk backpack (140k), an ebony spidersilk satchel (90k) and an ebony spidersilk pouch (40k). Category:Festivals